Beyond Happy Ever After
by Miss-Ai-sensei
Summary: Klaroline - Post-Apocalyptic AU (with appearances of many other characters) - 500 years after Klaus got chained down by Bonnie's spell, the world turned into a frozen dystopia. Human civilization is nearly extinct and the supernatural forces are in a war for resources and dominants. - Rating M for later chapters (strong language, violence, smut; the whole package)
1. Cemetery Drive

**Note: This story is set after the 'daggering' of Klaus in S03E22. Everything after he falls to the ground is altered in this -I guess you can call it- Post-Apocalyptic AU. 500 years have past.**

**Also I apologize the mistakes, grammar and canon. I'm doing this just for fun and because I want to tell this story. So, let's not get aggravated about trivia and have all fun with this!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Cemetery Drive**

Ashes to Ashes - Dust to Dust.

If only there were ashes and dust. This world has become a desert of ice and snow. I still remember, when people said, 'global warming is a myth, it's not real and we don't have to fear it.' But it's very real! First it got warmer and warmer, then came the floods, the hurricanes, the blizzards. And everything I ever knew, got either washed, blown or friezed away. Soon after that the Gulf Stream stopped it's streaming and the north half of the globe got covered in ice. But as a 500-year-old vampire, time and changes become as normal as breathing.

Caroline Forbes - When I used to had a name; that was mine. I mean, I still use 'Caroline', but after my mother got swept away by a Hurricane in 2023 I stopped calling myself 'Forbes'. It got too painful being called 'Miss Forbes'. She wasn't the only loved one we lost. And now, in order to survive, we have to set free a beast, we thought could sleep forever.

I tramp through the thick snow storm. I'm wearing snow-goggles against the blowing wind. My machete for protection, in these times it's not enough to just be strong anymore. And also my leather jacket, that I had for the last 50 years and is my favourite piece of clothing, from the few I have left. The best thing about being a vampire in an ice age is, that we never get cold. We have no sense of temperature and don't get influenced by weather. That's probably also a reason, why we're still alive and most humans aren't. The wind is howling and sweeping big chunks of snow in my face. Not life-threatening but still annoying. I walk through a forest, well, at least it used to be a forest. Now the high trees are so covered in snow, that only the tops lightly stand out. I pass the tree tops, of whom some aren't even taller then I am.

There it is. The tomb. Well, the entrance to the tunnel to the tomb. We build it, when the snow started rising and rising without thawing. We needed to make sure, we could enter the tomb, if we ever needed to, just like now. Although all of us wished, we never have to go down there ever again.

To go down the dark tunnel, I get out my lantern, which is more of a big, bright display, that I have hanging on a chain around my neck. The whole tunnel looks more like a deep, terrifying cave, which is intended. We needed to disguise it, so no one ever goes down there by accident and finds the monster within, the Big Bad Wolf.

* * *

_Darkness. All consuming darkness. Regret. Memories. All these memories to haunt me. All my mistakes. All those faces of the people I've disappointed. _

_I'm gonna kill them all! When I get out of this coffin, I'm gonna kill them all! If I ever get out... Face it, you abomination, you'll never get out! And good riddance. The world is a better place without you in it. All you ever do is destroy. Your mother knew there was never any good in you. That's why she always looked at you with such hatred and regret. You stole their lives. The lives of your brothers, your sister. Rebekah... She'll never forgive me... I wonder if she finally found the love she strived for. But what if not? What if she got hurt by all those terrible liars out there. She is so fragile. I can't leave her alone. She never knew this, but all I ever wanted for her is to be save. _

_But she stabbed me and she is one of the reasons I'm in here! When I get out I'm gonna dagger her. -No! Don't! Don't do the same mistakes over and over again! Don't give in to the darkness. -But why not? No one can ever dare to love me! I'm alone. Might as well act like it! _

_I'll never get out of here..._

_All those terrible liars! Stefan... I wish you could've been the brother, I always wished for. I loved you like a brother. And you only ever cared about that Doppelgänger-whore! -Should've killed her! Should've killed her on the spot! That twat! _

_I wanted you, Stefan, not only for me, but because I knew you were the only one, who could've loved Rebekah the way she deserves. Rebekah... my sweet baby sister... _

_-No one can love you, you monster, not even Rebekah... _

_But what about her...?_

_-No. I don't wanna think about her! I can't. She was never mine to keep. She was a dream. The most beautiful dream, you could ever have, but you'll forget, when you wake up. She... Her name like a melody, so rich not even the birds would dare to sing it. _

_- Caroline._

_But don't think about her. Don't! Not her eyes, not her smile, not her light to chase the darkness away. If I could touch her, hold her, hear her voice – just one more time - _

_I could die and rest forever in peace!_

_But she could never be mine... She could never love me... I will never get out of here..._

* * *

The cave goes down and down, several miles deep down. If you think, this tomb once was ground level...

I finally made it to the big heavy door. We decided to lock his coffin in the tomb, where we once found his father Michael in the same way. We thought, it'll be ironic and kinda funny. We were so young.

The thick stone door is no problem for my vampire strength and I had fed properly for a change. I push the door open. Out streams a disgusting gust of old, dusky and funny smelling air, that makes me cough. I can almost taste the foulness in my mouth. But that is not as disgusting as the blood of the mutated humans, we are forced to eat out of lack of normal human population. Fortunately because of my trip I got to drink the good, the pure stuff for optimal strength. The other 3 pines I have in my bag are a peace-offering for the wolf. In good faith, that his wrath on the once, who imprisoned him and now need his help, might not be too bad. That's also, why they send me. The thought was: of all the people, who would he might like best to see? Rebekah volunteered, but then Stefan reminded her, that she was the one, who tricked him into this coffin. So, they settle for me. I guess it figures. I don't mind. I don't mind anything anymore. I haven't cared for a long time now.

The air cleared up as the fresh cold streams in. I step inside and hang the lantern on a torch-holder on the wall next to the door. Then I get my lighter out and some alcohol, and go around the tomb, inflaming one torch after the other. The room is now fully lid with warm inviting flames. It's almost cosy. I turn around and before me lies the mahogany coffin. It looks a bit more washed up from when I last saw it. I guess, the inside also doesn't look as good as it use to be. When I now think back, in comparison of what came after him, he wasn't so bad. At least he had style and one could try reasoning with him. He was messed up but he wasn't monomaniacal. Or maybe I just remember that wrong.

Anyway. It's time to open the presents. I step to the coffin and stem the lid open.

* * *

_I don't wanna think anymore! I can't stand being alone with my thoughts. I always hated it! I'd like to be around music and art. Will I ever gonna see a painting again, hear a symphony, be able to paint again? I don't wanna fill the void of the darkness with my thoughts. How long have I've been in here anyway? It's so long I can't even remember, which century we're in. _

_I don't wanna be alone. I don't wanna fill the void. I don't wanna go insane! _

_But what is that? The air! It smells different. Fresher. Why? Are those- footsteps?! Impossible! Can it be? That I'll see the light again?_

_With that thought the casket, that covered me in darkness and solitude for so long, now opens and a bright light is blinding my eyes. I squeeze them shut, but after a while the warm smell of fire invites me to open them again. And as my view clears, I see the most beautiful face, I've believed to never see again. _

_- Caroline - _


	2. Blood

**Chapter 2 - Blood**

_It is her! It is really her! I can feel how my throat tightens and my eyes would've fill up with tears, if there were any fluid left in my body. I want to jump up and touch her, feel if she's real or if this all is just another dream; -a trick of my delusional brain. I try to raise a hand, but then I get reminded that I'm still chained. I wouldn't have had the energy anyway._

_My eyes are still fixed on her. She is still as beautiful as I remembered, but her eyes are different. It's almost like they've been drained of their light. She looks like so many Vampires I've known, who lived too long, seen too much, suffered enough to loose their happiness. It's like seeing the Mona Lisa being ripped apart before your eyes. I never wanted that for her. I never wanted to see her get hurt by the curse of living for centuries. I wanted to be there to protect her from this. I couldn't protect her. _

_I wanna rip apart, the one who dared making her suffer like this!_

* * *

Oh, look, he's awake! I thought I needed to drip the blood into his mouth, but that's much better. He looks grey and rotten. His clothes eroded from the decades. The chains around him also look corroded. The probably could be broken by a human hand. If he wasn't under the spell and drained of all blood and strength, he'd broken them easily centuries ago.

* * *

_She looks down at me, raises an eyebrow and parts her lips. She's gonna talk! The first words I'm gonna hear since God know how long!_

_Then she says: "Well, you look like shit!"_

_...That's not how I wanted our reunion to go..._

* * *

After stating this, I pulled my bag form my back, open it and pull out a bottle with fresh blood. I inspect it. Fortunately it didn't freeze. I have to give my complements to Vigor. His technology is really incredibly for the limited resources he has.

I rest the bottle on the still closed side of the casket and lean down to the chains. With a crocked snap they easily break, just like I predicted. I take a second to wait for him to move, but he doesn't.

* * *

_When she freed me from the chains everything in me wants to raise up and devour the bottle of blood, but my body stays still. Everyone, who says mind over matter never had his body drained of ever life force._

* * *

Apparently I have to feed him after all. A feeling of gratitude, that I never had every blood drained from my body, rushes over me. I take the bottle, unscrew the cap and stop to think for a second. How are we gonna do this? Should I just spill it in his mouth? That'll be such a mess and I'm not sure if I could hold myself back with all that precious pure blood spilled everywhere. Also it could attract savage vampires. Those bastards are uncivilized idiot, who rather wan to roam the ruins of the world like beast then join the Colligatio. They're nasty bastards and I really don't wanna deal with them right now. So, how do I get this stuff in his mouth without spilling anything?

* * *

"_Okay." she says monotone, "This is nothing sexual, so don't get any ideas! Look at it like CPR."_

_Then she took a big mouthful of blood from the bottle and leaned down to me. She opens my mouth with her fingers and presses her open mouth on mine, spilling the blood in my throat. That's more like it! _

_My body immediately reacts to the blood, swallowing it painfully, but greedy. I can feel it rushing through me, feel the numbness being washed away, making room for feeling; pain! The painful widening of my veins and arteries. My skins starts itching, my heart raising, craving for more! But then I feel another feeling: her lips on mine. After the blood reaches my lips, I can feel her soft mouth on mine. I try to raise my arm, wanting to hold her head right where it is. But I'm still too weak, so my arm is slower then her head removing herself from me. _

* * *

His lips were cold and like sandpaper, but after the blood rushed in, they turned soft. I lingered on his lips for longer, then I should've. But then again, when was the last time someone kissed me? 20, 40 years ago? In all that fight for survival, I forgot, how good it feels to touch someone without the intention of killing them.

I pull back to keep myself from really kissing him. I see that his arm has moved up. Good, so he can drink the rest himself.

I wriggle my arm under his torso, helping him sit up and giving him the bottle in his hand.

* * *

_I take the bottle and a sip. My vampire-instinct kicks in and I swallow hasty and greedy. "Careful! Don't spill it." I hear her warning, "I've been through hell to get this stuff." But I can't help it! It taste too good and I've been thirsty for too long. The bottle is empty in a blink of an eye. Meanwhile she had pulled out another bottle. My instincts get the better of me and I feel the animal in the back of my head, ready to take me over completely. When I want to rip the bottle out of her hand, she jumps up, holding the it away. I'm not yet strong enough to stand up. "Nahahah!" she says serious "Don't you dare turn hybrid on me! I have enough to get you back on your feet, but if you get all animal, I swear, I drink it all by myself. Would be my pleasure. So, behave!" _

_Uh, I like it when she takes control, but I don't like it, when I'm hungry. Normally I would fight to demonstrate my dominance, but I guess, right now I'm in no position to get cocky._

_So, I swallow my pride and wait for her to give me the bottle._

* * *

I can see the blood running out of his eyes and the creepy yellow turning back to his normal blue-green. I wait a moment longer to see if he turns impatient, but he stays calm. It fills me with a bit of pride, to have tamed the beast to easily, but I quickly shake that feeling off. Nothing is more dangerous these days than arrogance and underestimating the situation. I give him the bottle and he drinks it like an actual civilized person. Who would've thought?

* * *

_Soooo good! It's a little too cold for my taste, but after so many years it feels just _so_ good! I finish the bottle with a deep sigh. Then I turn my eyes on her. There is something broken in her. Her joy didn't seemed to have survived the years. I fills me with incredible sadness. I wanted to be there for her. Wanted to show her the beauty of the world, but instead I was trapped and she learned the cruelty of the world all by herself. You can see it in her eyes. They turned so cold. Someone hurt her bad and it had never healed. I know that feeling all too well. _

* * *

He swallows hard, then clears his throat and says with a hoarse voice: "What happened?"

"Well,... where to start?" I say.

- "How long... has it been?" he rattles.

"500 years. Give or take. I'm not sure, when we stuffed you in here."

He's shocked. He takes a moment to process that and with good reason. It's a lot to take in.

* * *

_Bloody hell! 500! What the Fuck- How- I'm mean, what- Why- I can't-... That's what it must've felt like for Finn. It's really not a good feeling! All the things I've missed. I-..._

* * *

He catches himself, trying to stay calm, but I can see, that it hit him hard. He swallows.

- "Rebekah-..." he says.

I cut him off, "Is alive and well."

He sighs, visibly relived.

"And so is Elijah." I add.

He looks at me with a hint of- Strange, but I think that's gratitude. But for what?

"And Kol?" he asks.

"I don't know. We can't find him. But he's alive. We have someone from his bloodline and he's well. We use him a bit as Kol-meter, to keep track. More or less."

His face darkens a bit. He's silent for a moment, then he asks,

his voice suddenly surprisingly soft, - "How are you?"

Something in my gut tightens. "That's a whole 'nother story." I say bitter.

* * *

_I knew it! But I guess she's in no state of mind to tell me. Probably something about her mother. But then again, she should be dead for centuries. No need to cry over that spilled milk. Though I'm probably the wrong person to judge over family issues. I better change the subject._

"_So, why free me? Why now? Not that I'm complaining, it's just- What could possibly have happened, to make you want to free me?"I say joking in hope, it could cheer her up, but her mimic only darkens more. _

_She stares on the ground. Hate and anger in her voice, when she answers: "Tyler. Tyler happened."_


	3. To the End

**Chapter 3: To the end**

_I knew it! I bloody knew it! I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna torture him and then I'm gonna rips his throat out! I'm gonna let fire and blood raining down upon him for hurting her! He had ONE job – loving her! And he blew it! I can't believe that I couldn't be there for her, when he DARED to break her heart!_

_I try to tame my anger and hate, but I can already feel the blood around my eyes and my wolfs heart howling._

* * *

Wow! I didn't think, that would hit him so much.

"It's okay, I get it! You hated him from the start and now we're all behind you, believe me!" and I mean it. We've all been betrayed by him. We thought, we were his friends, his family, but he liked the wolfs better.

He looks at me in disbelieve. His yellow eyes glaring. I hate Hybrid-eyes so much! I've seen too many of them for a millennia. It became the symbol of death for us Vampires.

"I'm not mad at him for betraying the Vampires!" he says, a twitching around his eyes, "Once a wolf always a wolf, they will always choose pack before friends! No, I want to rip him apart for hurting you!" The look in his eyes is so sincere and honest, it gives me shivers. The thought of THE big bad wolf, the original hybrid, being upset because I got my heart broken many decades ago, is-... breath-taking! I feel my cheek suddenly glowing. I turn my back and lean against the coffin, trying to calm myself. After Tyler I've become such a bitch to everyone, who wanted to come near me, that I'm so not use to affection anymore.

Coming here was a mistake! A big mistake! Everyone only thought about, who would be the best person for Klaus, but no one, not even I, thought, what this could possibly do to me.

I swallow deep, drowning any romantic feelings, that might try to surface, and say as dismissive as I possibly can: "Oh, don't tell me you still have a thing for me!"

He steps out of the coffin, apparently with his old strength back; leans against the casket beside me, his face close to my ear and whispers in a soft voice: "How could I ever stop, love?"

It runs shivers down my back, I jump away, yelling: "Oh will you stop it!" I hope, glaring at him will make him change his opinion about me, but he only smiles wickedly. I totally forget, that I've always been hostile towards him and that never made him back down. All the others either knew me as ice cold bitch or the ones, who know me from before, think I'm so hurt, that they should better not touch me. Being confronted with a relationship, that I knew only from my old self, is so irritating.

* * *

_She is so cute, when she's angry. But I shouldn't bring up Tyler. Or should I? Would that better my chances or worsen them? I want to take her in my arms so badly, but I'm sure if I make any hasty moves, she would never forgive me. Now that she's been hurt by someone she truly loved, only makes her more hostile and vulnerable then ever. I've been there._

* * *

He looks down and I catch my breath. When I got my cool back, I ask: "Do you want me to bring you to headquarters first, or do you want me to give you the heads up now?"

He looks up with his puppy eyes, that always made my knees a little week. Get your shit together, Caroline! Where is the warrior, that slays Hybrids? He's a Hybrid! The original Hybrid! He's the reason we're in this mess in the first place! There are a million reasons to hate him! Pick one!

"I'd like to hear it from you," he replied with a smirk,"Here, in this cozy place of death." There is the shiver again. Stop it, god dammit! I would much rather get him back to headquarters and let Rebekah or Elijah or even Stefan give him the whole story. But we don't wanna upset him, now do we. Also, we might run into something on the way back and I'd rather have him prepared, then got me kill, because I have to protect his hybrid-ass!

I roll my eyes and sigh: "Fine! Where do you want me to start?"

He thinks for a moment, then asks: "Did you go see the world before it all went to hell?"

* * *

_That question surprises her. It's written all over her face even though she tries so hard to hide it. She looks down, clears her throat, her cheeks blushing and then -what's that?- an actual smile. She looks up at me, the smile still playing around her lips. Her eyes- there it is! There is the spark of light again, that I so hopelessly fell in love with. _

"_Yes, I did!" she says hushed, "I got to see it all before it got washed away and buried under the ice." She looks down in memory and continued: "New York. Mayan ruins in Mexico. Scotland. New Orleans. India. Japan. The Himalayas. Iceland. Russia. Brazil." And with a sigh an and a big smile, "Paris!" _

"_I knew, you'd like Paris." I cut in, smiling at her. Her face fills with sorrow even though she still tries to smile, when she says: "You were right! You were so right! It- The world, that art the culture it is so beautiful!" Pain rushes over her face. "Was. Was beautiful." she adds. _

_She turns silent and I have no idea, what to do. I'm helpless in comforting others, I always say the wrong thing. _

_I can see her bury her emotions again. She takes a deep breath and her eyes turn cold again. _

"_I better start after the Catastrophe." she says monotone. _

"_You mean, after the new ice age began." I clarifier._

"_Yes. Well, after civilization was widely destroyed, it became clear, that the supernatural creatures would take over. We first decided in order to survive, we should work all together; Vampires, Werewolfs, Hybrids, witches and humans. The first Alliance were founded by Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Bonnie and me."_

"_Wait a second." I cut in, "What happened to that doppelgänger, what was her name...?"_

"_Elena?" she helps out_

"_Yeah, what-"_

"_She had a normal and human life." she replies cold. "After you were imprisoned, we did the same thing with Alaric and thought we were all safe now. Elena was so done with all the supernatural element in her life, that she broke with us completely. She married Matt, got three children and died of old age. That was all before the Catastrophe. It was hard especially for the brothers and Bonnie, but they got over it eventually. Though I think Stefan never truly got over it. He followed up on her in secret until she died, making sure, she lived a safe life, but I think that messed him up pretty good. Seeing the love of his life marring another and being happy and all. He wanted the best for her, but- in the end it still hurt him, that the best for her wasn't him." She walks over to the casket, over to me. She closes the lid and jumps up on the coffin, sitting down comfortably. I follow and take place beside her. _

"_Anyway." she continues, "then came the whole 'apocalypse' thing and all, well-... Where was I?"_

"_You formed an alliance." I remind her._

"_Ah, yes." she continues without looking at me, my eyes however only fixed on her. "We tracked down your siblings to help us. Elijah came with Katherine. Rebekah came by herself and Kol only visit us briefly. He took one look at Tyler and the wolfs and turned on his heels. He said- 'Well, this could only turn sour!' and got off radar. At that time, we thought he was stupid to do this..." She shakes of a bitter feeling, then goes on:_

"_Well, the humans soon denied working with us after a few-... 'incidences'. They re-organized in human colonies and armed up big time. They trained themselves for full-metal defence and didn't let anyone near their camps. They mostly live and die in their fortresses. _

_As for us supernaturals- the witches were the first sceptic. They could feel that something's not right, but stayed with us in order to prevent us to further screw-up the balance."_

_She pauses. I can feel we're coming to the betrayal part and she doesn't want to go on._

* * *

I wish I could say I didn't know how it happens, but I was there from start to finish. And I couldn't do anything to stop it. Tyler and I were inseparable until then. We were that epic love-story, that everyone believed could go through hell and come out unharmed, because we had each other.

I take a deep breath. The I continue:

"Our council was formed of four representatives and their assistants, so eight all in all. For the witches; Bonnie and Damon."

"What?" Klaus burst out in complete incomprehension.

I look over to him. I totally forgot to mention that.

"How in the world-" he asks genuinely confused.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you this." I say, "but you should've wondered earlier how Bonnie can still be alive, right?"

He still looks confused, so I add, "And how the spell, she put on you can still be active after 500 years."

That doesn't help, though. So I just keep on talking, "Well, 5 years after we trapped you, Bonnie found out, that the spell would break, if she dies. In case of Alaric that wouldn't have been a problem, because he would've died, when Elena died anyway. But pretty much everybody was unified, that we couldn't take chances letting you loose." A rush of hurt feelings sweeps over his face. Did that really hurt him? I thought, he was aware of how hated he was.

I go on: "So the witches and even the dead witches decided, that they needed to protect Bonnie, not only in her lifetime, but beyond that. In order to secure the safety of the world, they sacrificed the balance. They bound Bonnies soul to an immortal being.

They would've liked to take an Original, but that would've upset the balance completely, so they took a normal Vampire instead. And because they had eternal unfinished business with Damon-... Ironically, right around that time, the first natural disasters started..." A small smile hushes over my face. I don't think the Catastrophe is Bonnies or the witches fault. I think it's been inevitable, but it's still kinda funny.

When I think back to the time- I actually offered Bonnie to be her bond, but the witches declined. Bonnie was okay with that eternal bond thing, Damon not so much. Though I guess, him and the witches are finally even.

"Back to the council." I change my thoughts. "So the witches representatives: Bonnie and her 'assistant' Damon. For the Vampires: Elijah and as assistant Rebekah. For the Werewolfs: A man named Apollo and-" I feel the hatred bubbling up in me, "Hayley..." I need a second to calm myself, because I can already feel the blood pumping in the veins around my eyes. But I swallow it all down and continue: "And for the Hybrid-fraction Tyler and a friend of his named Lucian. All though he didn't have much sense for politics and so Tyler ask me to be his assistant most of the time."

He smiles, "Figures. I could always picture you as a diplomat, bringing people together."

"Yeah, I brought people together alright." I say sarcastic. "Just the wrong people..." And there it is again! The feeling I wanted to bury so dearly. The feeling I wanted to cover up with hate. -Guilt. I failed! I could've prevented all this, all this fighting, all this killing! I could've done something! I let him slip away and brought the slaughter upon us. All this death- my fault-

Suddenly I feel a soft touch on my hand. I see that he put his hand on mine. I look up at him and see-... pity! That is the last thing I want. Anger washes over me and I rush my hand away. I don't want your pity! I don't want anyones pity! I wanna see Tylers head on a plate!

"We tried to make it work, but-..." I try to find the right words, without sounding like a petty girlfriend. "Tyler and Hayley became good friends and that was okay. I liked Hayley too, hell, everyone liked her. She was nice, charming, a friend to everyone. But-..."

_She struggles with the words, but I know the story before she tells me. I don't wanna see her in such pain, but she definitely don't want my comfort. _

* * *

_She gets her voice back, but she rushes through the next part. "Hayley and Tyler started sneaking around, I don't wanna know what they were doing-... It's childish to dwell on it!_

_Anyway. Tyler started to act like a dick, demanding more say in matters, but it was ridiculous, because the wolfs and the hybrids teamed up by every discussion anyway. So, we wanted to talk to Tyler about this. He then announced, that the Hybrids and the wolfs decided, that it would be best to establish a overall leader in these difficult times and only for so long until the situation was more stable. They wanted to vote on a leader, but we all knew how that would end. So, the witch- and Vampire-fraction voted against establishing a leader. The wolf and Hybrids accused them of suppression their fractions and demanded a new vote. Your siblings put their feet down and denied the wolfs further representation on the council. That was a pretty stupid move, because the wolfs were more than offended, although the other fractions approved the decision under the claim, that the wolfs weren't really interested in a democratic council and working together. _

_At that point the Hybrids were indecisive, but I convinced them, that it would be for the greater good. And I thought I had Tyler convinced too, but-..." A hateful twitch hushed over her face, "that bitch had her claws already too deep in him!" _

_She pauses to cool her hatred, then continued, "Then came the putsch... The wolfs allied with the Hybrids and under the leadership of Tyler, they slaughtered 45 witches and 237 Vampires in one night. 35 Vampires died the day after due to wolf-bites."_

_Now there is only pain and suffering all over her face. She has seen them die. All of them friends probably. Not to mention the betrayal and loosing everything she believed in. _

_She fights hard to keep the tears away. How could he do this? I don't really feel sorry for the victims. Hell, I killed more in my lifetime. But how could he ever do that to her? She is the most loving person I know, full of light and he broke her! Broke her trust and ripped apart her light. When I get my hands on this bastard, I will do so much worse, then just killing him!_

_-But now all I want is to take her in my arms and tell her that her suffering is over! But I can't. She wouldn't allow it._

_I would like to ask her so many things, but I'm afraid, that would only push her deeper into her darkness. So, I just try to change the subject, _

"_I get it." I say, "The wolfs declared eternal war on the Vampires -wouldn't be the first time! Only this time they have a weapon of mass-destruction called Hybrid, but in the end Hybrids are wolfs at heart. I'm a little impressed, you got these animals on your table in the first place. _

_Let's see, the witches backed out, retreaded like they always do. They probably said something like 'to protect the balance' and rubbish like that, but let's be honest here; they're just cowards! Always have been. And that leaving the Vampires alone against a deadly army."_

* * *

He pretty much nailed it. And here I thought something never seen before happened with us. But turns out- "History repeats itself, I guess." I say to him. He shakes his head softly and says, "No, it rhymes. The French Revolution, the American Civil War, oh, and let's not forget the first and second World War. Most of the great wars really were underneath it all just the Werewolfs rebelling against the Vampires, because they weren't happy with they piece of the pie! As if they could built up a thriving culture on their own..." He smiles eye-rolling. For the first time it really dawns on me, how old the Originals are and what they must've seen in their long lives. "But aren't you part wolf yourself?" I ask cautious, "Shouldn't you-..."

"I am, but I was brought up among my family and their values. The original Vampire-values, if you like." he replies with a smirk, "Also, I appreciate art and music and the fine things in life. And I never met a artistic wolf in my life! They're very grounded and unimaginative people." He smiles at me and something in me wants to smile back. And then before I could even realize it, his smile grows even brighter, when I feel the smile on my own face. Funny, something about him, lets me forget the things I've seen in my horrible life.

"But tell me now, love," he starts asking, "Why awakening me? Shouldn't you be alarmed, I'd team up with the Hybrids?"

I purse my lips and answer, "Yeah, we thought about that and this is not a decision we made gladly, but it was really just a matter of 'who gets to you first', because you would've been revived either way. We just needed to make sure, they don't get to you first." He squints his eyes at me. I continue, "See, they want you to make more Werewolfs into Hybrids, we thing they have more then enough deadly killing machines on their side. Also we could really use your wolf-bite healing blood."

"Caroline, dear. You can't make Hybrids without the doppelgänger-blood. And with Elena dead for 500 years-..." he stops and I can see in his expression, that it dawns on him.

"Yes." I speak his thoughts, "After 500 years it is rumoured, that a new Doppelgänger is born!"

* * *

**Authors Note: First of all: Thanks for staying with me to this point! I'm glad and greateful for every comment and every fav/follow! And I really hope, you continue staying with me on this story. It's actually been in my head for years (since season 3 finale, really) and I'm just so happy to finally get it out of my head and onto 'paper'.**

**Now, that the reason, why Klaus got revived, has been revealed, I can tell you, why I let him in there for 500 years in the first place. Initially I wanted to make it 200 years, but there the story wasn't fully developed. I then came up with the Doppelgänger idea and realized (by looking at the time between Katherine's birth and Elena's) that the Doppelgänger cycle seems to be 500 years, so to make it right, I too had to fast forward 500 years. (which I think is hella long time and you'll see that it left it's mark on everybody, especially Klaus' sanity.) **


End file.
